Made in Dreams
by mimisleep
Summary: Rin and Sesshoumaru "Every dreamer has their time, lost in the moss at the end of the earth." "A slumber so tight that it suffocates upon its very last minute." Read it if you want something refreshing!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own this anime/manga, a genius does.

Originally from Palelight's red notebook of wacky proverbs. Rin's melody is also from a Palelight notebook, but of pure music.

"Every dreamer has their time, lost in the moss at the end of the earth."

"A slumber so tight that it suffocates upon its very last minute."

* * *

Prologue:

Majestic upon dewy mountain tops way out of the reach of burning light. She lay on the dusty land in a tight embrace where she wouldn't escape until she opened her long eyelashes.

Rin was her name, but no one had said it to her for the ninety-nine years the young lady was awake. She couldn't really remember her name until she heard nearby villagers call it out to daughters, sisters, wives, and in dreams.

She was a flower demon who did not sleep past the very hour of green light through the shadows of oranges, yellows, blues, and red. Her eyes were always a beautiful ruby red with remnants of brown spots in her gorgeous irises. Her hair was short at the back of her dainty skull while long ebony hairs surrounded her pale white face.

Rin awoke as the green light flashed upon her eyes. For just one second her eyes weren't blood red, but pure hazel brown from the green light's touch.

"OPEN YOUR EYES

open your eyes

eyessssssss

I'm just an rottening plant.

ahhhhh-uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

dun-dum-dumb- umbbb

Legs intertwined in dirt's history.

Layers upon years."

She slowly creaked her bones to set upon the journey to sky flowers where only human dreamers found and demons stepped on in their raging haste. She herself would bloom soon on the crescent moon, but she had not been with her people when they perished. She did not know what was to happen in her blooming state, but was happy to blossom fully at her 100th year. Beautiful, cerise pink, bud tattoos covered her body under her silk white kimono. They would surely bud with her, she had hoped as she looked at the moon flowers glowing at the moon's for everlasting light.

Stars popped through the darkening skies above and guided other flowers to bloom at Rin's side as she lay in the fields. She would blossom in 2 days, but had wondered how long it would last or if she would last past her blossoming.

"A treasure's prize would only last so long before it fully disappeared below greedy fingers and so would she beneath his slumbering grasp."

* * *

Review,so I know it is worth writing----------------------------------------}


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own this anime/manga, a genius does.

Originally from Palelight's red notebook of wacky proverbs. Rin's melodies are from Palelight's music notebook.

"Every dreamer has their time, lost in the moss at the end of the earth."

"A slumber so tight that it suffocates upon its very last minute."

* * *

Story dictionary for past and modern terms:  
Furisode: Type of Kimono for young women that are available  
Zabuton: seating pillow  
Asagao: type of flowers  
Suiren and pad: type of flowers  
Tessen: type of flowers  
Cimson Ajisai: type of flowers  
Kuroubaa: clovers  
Some of the flowers, I don't know the english name for. One word is easier to write than 3 words describing in a different language.

* * *

Rin sat in a quaint little meadow, near her home of dewy mountains tops where no sun dared to reach. It was only early morning in which the sun lazily drifted up from forest blankets of the east. Beyond Rin's meadows stood a thick suffocating forest that surrounded the west, east, and south.

She lay down upon the cold, wet ,and slippery grass. Her hands lightly played upon Kuroubaa and sharp grass. Each edge of grass or plant left tingles of light water kisses upon Rin's silk skin while she lay bathing in the arising sun. Asagao(s) twisted then swished open up by Rin's head as she switched spots for the best possible sun bathing. She absorbed the sun's light for her enjoyment and never let it waste on her skin, tanning into her every pore. As the sun showed fully on her peaceful state, She sparkled in a golden tint of a god. A few hours of feeding off the sun would let her go on her day to prepare herself for the night to come.

People hid in their Huts as Rin strolled to the entrance of the West-eastern Village. She gleamed at the fact that the elders were certainly afraid of her as the children gnawed at their mothers' protective arms warding off the thought of letting the children being attracted to Rin. She despised the little imp humans that picked her flowers, stomped, and played in her fields. One incompetent child ran loose from it's mother's forearm and straight for Rin's glowing attraction. Rin growled as the girl ran to Rin's side with their sticky little fingers reaching out to Rin's clenched hand.

" Child, do not touch what is not yours." The child looked up at Rin with her stupid toothy grin.

"Mine. Mine?" The girl grasped Rin's left hand with her sticky tiny hands. Rin stopped with the child's sweaty palm stuck to hers.

"Poison bites when claimed by unworthy spectators." She clenched her hand around the child's hand.

"Mine!" Rin heard her statement as a demand, she raised her hand swiftly from the child's, and was ready to strike. The child quickly reached into the fold of her ratty Kimono and slowly drawled out a small bundle of crimson ajisai. Rin was memorized by the bundle instantly as the child slowly dragged it out. Rin snatched the flowers out of the child's sticky, tiny hand.

The child's mother rushed in while Rin gazed upon the bundle of rare flowers. The mother grabbed the child by the arm and ran towards a nearby hut .

She heard they were from the western lands where the crimson type only grew. She stuck the bundle into her sleeve pocket while walking into a Kimono shop. A old man sat still on his zabuton, embroidering a red silhouette of sakura blossom branches upon an ivory and colorful pink furisode. Rin was just 5 with in 20 human years and now she was going to be 20 in demon years by the very minute of the appealing crescent moon before dawn.

Rin walked over to the old man as he shivered with a needle still in his left hand. She sat across from him and he refused to look at her face as he held his breath in her gaze.

"May I see it?" Rin pointed to the furisode in his hand and he stuck his arms out immediately. She looked at the old man taking in his old appearance. He was ordinary with his white beard and bald scalp, he was only skin and bones as he bowed his chest under her gaze.

Rin did not touch the fabric, but stared at it's majestic flow and detailed thread paths."Take it, please." The old man bowed his head to the dirt ground while he held out the folded furisode to Rin. In a flash she was gone out of the hut and a piece was lightly taken off the man's old, wrinkly, shaking hands.

She walked through the village, through the forest, to her Mountain home. She bathed in the fine waters of a cobalt blue pond and dressed in her furisode with it's long sleeve pockets reaching her ankles.

She wished to bloom now as her new furisode swiveled around in a blossoming dance. Deep in Rin's mind, she was worried that she would not blossom and would be a closed dainty bud forever. Her heart could not keep steady as her veins pulsed with worry, excitement, and panic.

She traveled to the western lands at a quick pace before sleep took a hold for green's glow. She sniffed out the scent of the crimson ajisai that she held with her and disappeared into the wind's calm air. She reappeared in a field of crimson ajisai with a murky green pond of aquatic red suiren. She rested upon over grown, gorgeous, green suiren pads on the small pond encircled by a hedge of silvery tessen, and surrounded by fields of crimson ajisai. The suiren pad edges kept Rin's furisode from drowning in murky tides and their size kept Rin from slumbering in watery depths. Slumber before green light and hours before the waning crescent moon would send Rin into a blossoming state.

* * *

Reader(s): One of the flowers is a preview for what is to come. The name can be translated into many things and is a puzzle for anyone who wants to cheat.  
Clues include the english name for a type of the flower, the full meaning of the name, and a deeper meaning for the name.

Chapters will always be quite short for my lack of patience and my style type.

Review,so I know it is worth writing----------------------------------------}


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own this anime/manga, a genius does.

Originally from Palelight's red notebook of proverbs. Rin's melodies are from Palelight's music notebook.

"Every dreamer has their time, lost in the moss at the end of the earth."

"A slumber so tight that it suffocates upon its very last minute."

* * *

Story dictionary for past and modern terms:  
Ajisai: type of flower  
Suiren: type of flower  
tessen: clematis  
asagao: type of flower  
Kagutsuchi: mythological fire god  
Wasuregusa:Hemerocallis: night blooming daylily is a yellow flower that smells like lemons.  
pedicel: English, upper stem connected to the blossom or flower

* * *

NOTE: IF YOUR MIND IS SENSITIVE, AS PALELIGHT'S, THEN PLEASE STOP READING AT THE *O*. PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME FOR YOUR SENSITIVITY OR AGE, I WARNED YOU!

* * *

Awaken by the green's strike upon the eye in a field of crimson ajisai turn rotten brown. In the flash, hazel eyes were let go in the capture by the heavy soft lids and bundles of dancing petals became brown. Emerald that gave a different perspective of living-dead flowers and human eyes on a demon's face laying upon brown suiren pads.

Rin had been released from her slumber, but still lay upon her pond in a virgin's nest. Feverish sweat paralyzed her to the surface of the suiren pond. Her body felt like it was set on fire by Kagutsuchi and thrown into one of his volcanoes. Her lips let out a puff of steam and rouse from her lips in swirls that left her pale lips ruby red. The slightest touch to her own skin left boiling water seep through her ears, eyes,mouth, and nose. Lava flowed through each vein under her pale skin and her pink tattoo buds slightly opened along the purple pulsing branches.

Rin laid there in her own heat as it burn through the green suiren pads and left her to float. The moon showed diligently through darkening skies upon Rin in her watery nest. Her muscles relaxed the hot tension and she let herself sink through the pond's wet layers. As she sank, the moon hid behind the boiling, steaming surface above and she watched the moonlight reflecting back to her through the vapor. Steam slowly ceased and her body dropped to the very bottom of the pond. Her light pink buds settled as the petals were slightly more visible, but she was still the same demon flower, not blooming.

A wasuregusa drifted and skimmed the surface of the blue water with Rin laying below. The pond's tint dyed the flower through Rin's eyes into a viridian color that attracted Rin. She raised her arm and as she reached closer, the color turned into a light blue above her fingertips. Her fingers reached out of the water around the bud and she raised her palm below the pedicel in the blue water.

A pale arm reached out to her wrist below the water in the pond before she could fully grasp the flower. Her feet lifted off the muddy ground and she splashed out the water with a pull from the mysterious arm. Water splattered upon the stranger as she shot through the surface into their arms.

Rin lay on the body as she lifted her self up to look at the flower she now grasped between the two bodies. The pale yellow flower was still all together in her wet claws as she sniffed the air of the lemon scented wasuregusa. She smiled at it as it opened a bit more as she held it and then another set of claws cupped the flower. It bloomed all the way, until every secret could be seen, with the strangers hands. She glowed at its beauty in their hands and then it flew from their palms to distant moonlight.

Rin's gaze traveled from the stranger's claws on their lanky fingers to their two red stripes lingering from their wrists.

"Stripes," Rin mumbled through her still red lips that radiated with heat.

"Blossoms," The strangers remarked with masculine tones wafting from his vocal chords.

Her stare lazily drifted to his face as she covered up her blossoms on her arms, letting go of his hands. Red irises mingled with hazel like a chance meeting between the surface of the moon and flowers of the sun.

A demon of the silver waning crescent moon with red burning lines of the hiding sun. A blue moon above hazel stars on pale lands with sharp lines.

"You are in my lands." He stated as he looked her up and down.

"The cimson ajisai called me to yours lands."

"And you are the flower that called me to this field."

* * *

Note:Any one get the flower and the clue yet? Gave extra, extra, extra, extra, extra clues in this chapter

Extra Note: There is a preview sentence for the story in this chapter. Enjoy guessing what it is.

Chapters will always be quite short for my lack of patience and my style type.

Review, so I know it is worth continuing ---------------------------------}


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own this anime/manga, a genius does.

Originally from Palelight's red notebook of proverbs. Rin's melodies are from Palelight's music notebook.

"Every dreamer has their time, lost in the moss at the end of the earth."

"A slumber so tight that it suffocates upon its very last minute."

* * *

Story dictionary for past and modern terms:  
Ajisai: type of flower  
Suiren: type of flower  
tessen: clematis  
asagao: type of flower

* * *

** IF YOUR MIND IS SENSITIVE, AS PALELIGHT'S, THEN PLEASE STOP READING AT THE *O*. PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME FOR YOUR SENSITIVITY OR AGE, I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

"You are in my lands." He stated as he looked her up and down.

"The cimson ajisai called me to yours lands."

"And you are the flower that called me to this field."

Breath held tightly in her small cavity of flowering body.

"I did not call you, I have spoken to you for but only a minute." The tiny flowers on her skin pound in rhythmic sense of blooming.

The man took a step closer as if he floated above the field of ajisai at Rin's legs. The waning moon shined like a small crown lighting the long, silky, silvery threads upon his head.

Buds with visible leaves edged their way to blooming on Rin's skin as she now stood in the heat of the mysterious demon.

"You are still calling me."

*0*

*0*

*0*

*0*

*0*

*0*

*0*

*0*

*0*

*0*

*0*

*0*

*0*

*0*

In a flash

One white, elegant, hand split the folds below her forest green obi, that fluttered behind in long stems.

Her flowers bloomed into tiny white plum blossoms.

The left hand in the folds at her heart with one large flower bud still unmoved by sudden blooming of others upon her ivory skin.

His sharp claw slowly drew up leaving a line of ecstasy and his lush tingles settled with the slight hovering of his fingerprints upon her exposed skin.

His right hand traveled up her soft, blossom covered, thigh to her bare virgin flower.

His palm at her unblooming heart, slid down pushing the obi below her bust in a wrinkled bunch at her hip.

* * *

Note: here was my extra clue for the flower preview: Rin had been released from her slumber, but still lay upon her pond in a virgin's nest.  
Answer: Tessen is Clematis. Certain types of clematis can be known also as "Virgin's Bower". A bird's bower is a nest for attracting a mate or partner.  
See where I went with that?  
It is alright if you did not get it or still do not.

Extra Note: There is a preview sentence for the story in chapter 3. Enjoy guessing what it is.

Chapters will always be quite short for my lack of patience and my style type.

Review, so I know it is worth continuing ---------------------------------}

More reviews means a quicker update.

Rin's reactions will be coming up soon.


End file.
